Abandoned Consideration
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: She didn't really want to go, but if it made him happy, why not? Maybe having Alli at the Gothic Fiction Convention will help ease Clare's negative thoughts about her relationship with Eli. Takes place after Drop The World Pt. 1, but it's still Eclare.


**I don't own DegrassixD**

**Song: Such Great Heights ~ The Postal Service.**

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles_  
><em>In our eyes are mirror images and when<em>  
><em>We kiss they're perfectly aligned<em>  
><em>And I would have to speculate that God himself<em>  
><em>Did make us into corresponding shapes like<em>  
><em>Puzzle pieces from the clay<em>  
><em>True, it may seem like a stretch, but<em>  
><em>It's thoughts like this that catch my troubled<em>  
><em>Head when you're away when I am missing you to death<em>  
><em>When you are out there on the road for<em>  
><em>Several weeks of shows and when you scan<em>  
><em>The radio, I hope this song will guide you home<em>

_They will see us waving from such great_  
><em>Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say<em>  
><em>But everything looks perfect from far away,<em>  
><em>'come down now,' but we'll stay..<em>

_I tried my best to leave this all on your_  
><em>Machine but the persistent beat it sounded<em>  
><em>Thin upon listening<em>  
><em>That frankly will not fly. you will hear<em>  
><em>The shrillest highs and lowest lows with<em>  
><em>The windows down when this is guiding you home...<em>

_They will see us waving from such great_  
><em>Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say<em>  
><em>But everything looks perfect from far away,<em>  
><em>'come down now,' but we'll stay...<em>

_They will see us waving from such great_  
><em>Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say<em>  
><em>But everything looks perfect from far away,<em>  
><em>'come down now,' but we'll stay...<em>

_They will see us waving from such great_  
><em>Heights, 'come down now,'<em>

* * *

><p>"So, you're still going?" Alli asked.<p>

"Yeah." Clare said. "He wants me to go, so I'm going."

"But you don't want to go?"

"Well, not _really_. I'd rather stay here for Spring Break, but this is a rough time for him. He'd probably much rather spend time with his family and his girlfriend."

"Clare, I think that boy is trying to tell you something."

"Like what, Alli?"

"First he wants you to go out of town with him. He even asked your mom directly... And he wants to spend time _alone_ with you. Clare, Eli wants to do it with you. Badly."

"No. This is just a convention."

"You keep on telling yourself that." Alli chuckled.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Let me pick out your outfits." Alli begged.

"What? Why? He's coming to pick me up in an hour and a half. It's too late."

"Um, have you seen me run in heels? I'll be there in like ten or fifteen minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Clare ended the call, placing her phone back on the receiver. Sometimes Alli annoyed her to no end. But, she did have good taste in clothes, so that might be of some use. Although she doubted that anything would happen this weekend. Of course she and Eli had talked about having sex one day, but lately their conversations strayed from the topic.

* * *

><p>By the time Alli arrived, the thoughts of being intimate with Eli had left her mind. Okay, not really, but they were pushed back into her brain and Clare had no intent of releasing them soon. But she was sure that Alli would force them out...<p>

"Clare, can I try something with your hair?" Alli smiled, causing Clare to wonder if she should trust her friend. Alli wouldn't mess her hair up in a million years, but she would try to make it look too elegant...

"Uh, sure. Just don't make it too ..._different_."

"Okay." Alli agreed, hoping that Clare wouldn't kill her. Both girls headed to the bathroom. Clare sat in a chair in front of the sink while Alli washed her hair for her.

Alli worked her hands through Clare's hair, making sure to reach every spot. She did not have a _lot_of time, but she could pull it off...

After she had finished washing Clare's hair, she blow-dried it, something that Clare wasn't so used to. "Clare, your hair is going to dry for a little bit. I'll be right back, so stay put."

"Okay, Alli." Clare relaxed.

Alli quickly walked down the hall to Clare's room. She got down on the floor and retrieved a suitcase from under Clare's bed. She then placed it on the bed, and began packing. Okay, a suitcase for two days is a little much, but if something happened this weekend, Clare would be thanking her. Before zipping her friend's bag shut, she slipped in a little something that she wanted to give her for her birthday but never had the guts to actually buy until recently: lingerie. Yes, she's bought some for herself before, but this is Clare that we're talking about. There was no way in hell that she'd accept anything like this from Alli, or from anyone for that matter...

Alli glanced at the clock; she had about forty-five minutes left until Eli would be here. Plenty of time to give Clare a new hairstyle for tonight... Alli ran back to the bathroom, happy that Clare's hair was not fully dried yet. She went to work on straightening Clare's hair, hoping that Clare would not stop her half-way through the process.

"Okay, Clare. If I told you that I was straightening your hair, what would you do?"

"You _what_? Alli, why did you do that?"

"It's not like I dyed your hair red or something, which would look really cute, by the way... Besides, it would look really cute for ...tonight."

"I told you that nothing is going to happen between me and Eli. He knows that and I know that. Besides, his parents are coming."

"Do you really think that will stop him? His dad claimed that you would be sharing a room with his mom, but that could easily be a lie. Remember when you told me that they said you could stay in Eli's room?"

"You're right, Alli. That all could have been just a cover story to get my mom to let me go." She reached for her phone. "I need to tell Eli that I can't go."

"No!" Alli took the phone from Clare's hands. "I already got you... I mean, it would break his heart. He wants you to go."

"Alli, what aren't you telling me?" Clare watched Alli's eyes dart from her to the suitcase on the bed. Clare tried to beat Alli there, but Alli sat on the suitcase. Clare crossed her arms. "Be mature about this and tell me what you got me."

After about a minute of contemplation, Alli stood up, unzipped the suitcase, and removed a layer of clothing.

"Lingerie? Alli, you got me lingerie for my weekend with Eli? That's just ridiculous. ...I'm not even going to use it. Take it back., please. I know that I won't need it this weekend, so there is no use in even bringing it."

"Clare, I'm sure that your parents have told you that some things just happen. Even sex. I want you prepared for this type of thing."

"Um, when people say that something like that just "happens", I highly doubt that what I'm wearing matters. It's more about the protection."

"I'm sure that Eli has that part well-planned out and covered. Just, please, take it. You might thank me later."

"How will I thank you, Al?"

"Well, you know how you've wanted it from him, but he said no?"

Clare nodded. "Mhmm."

"Well, if you're wearing this, he can't say no. ...Well, I mean, he _can_ say no. It's kind of confusing. Guys are confusing. It's kind of hard for him. He'll want to stop himself so badly so that he does not have to steal your innocence, but the other side of him will want to rip your clothes off and fuck your brains out. It sounds pretty cliche, but trust me, he will not _want _to say no to you."

Clare took a deep breath, taking it all in. Luckily her door was shut; otherwise her parents would have heard her and Alli talking about their little plan. Clare nodded. "But what if I do it all wrong?"

"Clare, you can't really do it wrongly. Just do it the way that's right for you."

"But what if I embarrass myself? ...What if I do something wrong?"

"He won't mention anything. He'll make you feel as comfortable as possible. The last thing he wants to do is blame it on you. ...He loves you, and he would want to make this the best for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He would want it more planned out, so he could make it even better, but I doubt he'll mind if it was your choice. ...Sorry for dumping all of this on you right before you leave."

"It's okay. I'm going to need all of the tips that I can get." The doorbell rang. "Um, just keep talking to me while I get the door. But talk low so my parents don't hear us."

"Gotcha." Alli gave Clare a thumbs-up. "Well, be seductive, but shy at the same time. Guys sorta go for that type of thing."

Clare opened the door. Eli? Crap, she still needed to talk to Alli about stuff. "Hi, Eli. What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged. "My parents just wanted to get on the road quickly. Hi Alli."

"Eli." She nodded.

"New hair?" He stared at Clare, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome." Alli giggled.

Eli looked confused.

"Oh, Eli, Alli was just wondering if she could go with us this weekend." Maybe if Alli was there, Clare could get some more help...

_Oh, you will get it, Clare Edwards. And you will get it good._ Alli thought. _Get it _well_, Alli._She could imagine Clare saying. "Oh, shut up." Alli realized that both of them were staring at her. "There was a bee...and it was loud." She pretended to swat at the make-believe insect.

"Well, I think you can buy tickets there. As for sleeping arrangements, we can always sneak you in so we don't have to pay for another room. ...Uh, shouldn't you bring a change of clothes with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Can we go to my house and get my bag? I wasn't exactly sure if you would let me come."

"Okay, sure." Eli walked back to Morty, while Alli and Clare went back to her room to get her suitcase and to say goodbye to her parents.

"You _owe _me!" Alli whispered.

"I know." Clare sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I spelled some things wrong. I'm doing this on word pad! Please review, and if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!<strong>

~Codie/Cky297 =)) I hoped you enjoyed this new story!.


End file.
